peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Recycling/Transcript
* Narrator: Mr. Bull, the bin man, is collecting the rubbish. It is early morning, so Mr. Bull tries to be as quiet as he can. But Mr. Bull is not very good at being quiet. Peppa and George are finishing their breakfast. * Peppa Pig: What’s that noise? * Daddy Pig: It’s Mr. Bull, the bin man. * Daddy Pig and Peppa Pig: Hello, Mr. Bull. * Mr. Bull: Hello, everyone. Must be off. Lots of rubbish to collect. * Daddy Pig and Peppa Pig: Bye. * Mr. Bull: Bye. * Daddy Pig: Mr Bull has emptied the rubbish bin for us. * Mummy Pig: Good. Let’s clear up the breakfast things. * Peppa Pig: Can we help, Mummy? * Mummy Pig: Yes, you can. * Peppa Pig: Let’s throw this empty bottle in the bin. * Mummy Pig: Peppa, stop. * Peppa Pig: What? * Mummy Pig: We don’t put bottles in the rubbish bin. They can be recycled. * Peppa Pig: What does that mean? * Daddy Pig: All the things we can’t use again we put in the rubbish bin for Mr Bull. * Mummy Pig: But all the things that can be used again are put in these recycle boxes. * Daddy Pig: The red one is for newspapers, the blue one is for tin cans, and the green one is for bottles. * Mummy Pig: Peppa, you have a bottle. So which box does it go in? * Peppa Pig: Um, the green one. * Mummy Pig: Yes. * Peppa Pig: This is fun. * Mummy Pig: Now, it’s George’s turn. Can you find a newspaper for the red box? * Narrator: George wants to recycle Daddy Pig’s newspaper. * Daddy Pig: I haven’t finished with my newspaper just yet, George. You can have it in a minute. Oh, all right. Here you are, George. * Mummy Pig: Newspapers go in the red box, George. Now that we have collected enough things, we can go to the recycle centre. * Peppa Pig: Hurrah! Let’s go! * Narrator: Mummy Pig has the bottles, Peppa has the tin cans, and George has the newspapers. * Daddy Pig: Is everybody ready? * Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig and George: Yes, Daddy Pig. * Daddy Pig: Then let’s go. * Peppa Pig: Recycle, recycle, we’re going to recycle. Tin cans, bottles, newspapers. Recycle, recycle, we’re going to recycle. * Narrator: This is Miss Rabbit’s recycle centre. * Daddy Pig: We’re here. * Mummy Pig and Peppa Pig: Hurrah! * Miss Rabbit: Hello there! * Peppa Pig: Hello, Miss Rabbit. * Miss Rabbit: Have you come to do some recycling? * Daddy Pig: Yes, we have. * Miss Rabbit: Jolly good. Carry on. * Peppa Pig: What’s Miss Rabbit doing? * Daddy Pig: She’s recycling all the rusty old cars. * Peppa Pig: Wow. * Mummy Pig: Who can tell me which bin the bottles go in? * Peppa Pig: The green one. * Daddy Pig: That’s right. * Peppa Pig: And the cans go in the blue one. * Mummy Pig: Well done, Peppa. * Narrator: George wants to recycle the newspapers. * Daddy Pig: OK, George, you can do the newspapers. * Daddy Pig: There. That’s enough recycling for one day. * Mummy Pig: Yes, let’s go home. * Peppa Pig: Oh, where’s our car gone? * Narrator: Peppa’s car has disappeared. * Miss Rabbit: Stand back. * Narrator: Miss Rabbit is recycling Peppa’s car. * Peppa Pig: Stop! That’s our car. * Miss Rabbit: What? Is it really? * Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig and Peppa Pig: Yes. * Peppa Pig: Our car isn’t old and rusty. * Miss Rabbit: Silly me. I just love recycling. * Peppa Pig: Yes, so do we. But we also love our little car. * Daddy Pig: Yes, and our little car loves us too, don’t you? Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 episode transcripts